


Family

by diiimmmaaa



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 21:17:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14723750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diiimmmaaa/pseuds/diiimmmaaa





	Family

Eleven and Will quickly got along after they met and developed a strange yet amazing friendship, which consists of hushed conversations and hours spent silently working together on a drawing or building a Lego castle.

No one knew what they talked about, and no one asked. Everyone knew that they were the only two people in the world that understand the trauma that the other went through, and luckily they found comfort in sharing everything with each other. They became like brother and sister, protective and alike.

She was the first person Will ever came out to, of course she didn’t know why he needed to come out, “why did you tell me that? Just love who you want to love” was what she said, Will explained to her that people weren’t as accepting and she promised to levitate his bullies’ lunch, even if it was pizza Tuesday.

She would radio him when she and Hopper got in a fight and she threw a tantrum, he’d comfort her and sometimes convince his mom to go visit them.

It didn’t take much for them to notice that their parents had feelings for each other, and as soon as they realized that that meant they’d get to spend more time together and possibly become siblings one day, they were planning operation get Joyce and Hopper together, which the whole party helped them with, even Nancy, Steve and Jonathan.

When Joyce and Hopper realized their undeniable feelings for each other and started dating, Will and El spent more time together. Will taught her how to make pancakes and chocolate chip cookies and she helped Will when he sometimes got sad and cried because he was afraid of coming out to his family and friends.

When he did come out, of course she was next to him, with a huge smile across her face and one arm draped around his shoulders, Jonathan was first to hug him followed by Joyce and then they all broke into tears and she found herself shedding a few.

When he told Hopper the next day he was nothing but supportive, Will saw that underneath all that grumpiness and frowns Jim Hopper was sweet and accepting and he was grateful to have him as a father figure. 

When the Hoppers moved in with the Byers the day was nothing but smiles and cries of excitement. Joyce was running around fussing about how there’s no space for all the clothes and ”maybe we should get another closet?”, Hopper and Jonathan were moving the boxes while Will and El and the rest of the party that joined them later more excited than ever, were emptying the boxes and putting everything in place.

They would hear Steve say the occasional “I swear to God, Henderson!”, or Joyce go “Where is this going to fit?!” while Max and Lucas were playing with El’s red ball that Joyce got her for Christmas, and El and Mike were huddled up in the corner whispering as Hopper gave Mike warning glares earning a pat on the back from Jonathan with a smile on his face as if to tell him ‘give them space’ and Nancy running after Joyce around the house carrying clothes or books and sighing with a smile when she passed Jonathan.

Will looked around, seeing all the people he loved, here in one place, sharing laughs and memories. El gave him a smile when she saw him looking and he returned it. This is where he wanted to be, this is family, and he was completely and utterly happy.


End file.
